scars on our bodies
by shirocchin
Summary: [Day 4] Setiap bekas luka menyimpan sebuah cerita. #tododekuweek2019 [R18]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Day 4 – Scars**

**[noun ; a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely]**

**.**

_Scars are just another kind of memory – M.L. Stedman_

.

Setiap luka menyimpan sebuah cerita. Semakin banyak luka di tubuh kita, semakin banyak cerita yang bisa disampaikan. Sebagain besar orang menilai bekas luka sangat menjijikkan, mereka berlomba untuk melenyapkannya dengan berbagai cara meski dengan jalan paling tak masuk akal. Luka kecil tidak akan terlalu kentara ; seperti bekas cakaran kucing, tergores duri, atau teriris pisau. Tetapi, bekas luka besar dan letaknya bisa dilihat oleh semua orang sungguh merupakan siksaan. Setiap kali Todoroki Shouto menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin, bekas luka siraman air panas yang didapatnya saat masih kecil masih ada di sana. Abadi. Tak akan lenyap. Semua kenangan masa kecil yang indah dan menyenangkan hangus terbakar dengan satu peristiwa kelam. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara agar Shouto bisa terus mengenang ibunya.

"Todoroki-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Midoriya Izuku muncul dengan penampilan kumal dan berantakan. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan singlet hitam dipadu dengan celana tentara bercorak loreng.

"Ya, dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu. Kau bau oli." Shouto mengomentari penampilan kekasihnya. Wajah Izuku terdapat goresan hitam, tangannya penuh bekas oli bercampur debu dan pasir, keringat membuat otot bisep pemuda itu terlihat licin. Izuku memang tidak setinggi Shouto, tapi bentuk tubuhnya bisa dikatakan cukup atletis.

"Cepatlah mandi, malam ini aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya? Kita sibuk dengan latihan keras, bahkan minggu ini aku hanya sempat menciummu tiga kali."

Wajah Izuku merah padam mengingat ciuman panas di balik tank saat mereka curi-curi kesempatan selama kegiatan bersih-bersih usai latihan. Aksi mereka sempat terpergok Bakugou Katsuki dan pria berambut jabrik itu mengumpat sambil mengarahkan moncong senapan AK-47 pada pasangan sejoli yang sedang dilanda gairah.

"B-b-bercinta, ya? Oke, terakhir kita melakukannya—umm, dua minggu yang lalu. T-tapi, aku selalu memberimu _blowjob_—"

Shouto menarik dagu Izuku dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. "Aku ingin merasakan _lubang_ yang lain, yang di bawah. Yang lebih sempit—"

"Ssshh, sshhh! Kata-katamu vulgar sekali, Todoroki-_kun_! Baiklah, aku segera mandi. Untung saja malam ini tidak ada kegiatan berkumpul dan semacamnya. Kau sudah mengecek kamarnya? Siapa tahu ada yang memakai, kau tahu, uhh... " Izuku kesulitan mencari kata-kata.

Shouto paham maksudnya. "Tenang saja. Malam ini kamar itu menjadi milik kita. Kaminari sudah memberiku kunci. Cepatlah mandi atau aku harus memandikanmu?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada tak sabar. Izuku menelan ludah. Sepertinya Shouto sedang sangat bernapsu dan ingin lekas-lekas _mencelupnya_.

Izuku mandi dengan cepat. Pemuda itu bahkan tak bersenandung sama sekali mengingat Shouto sedang menunggunya. Shouto tak membuang waktu lagi saat Izuku masuk ke kamar dengan penampilan bersih dan segar. Pria berambut putih merah segera menghampiri kekasihnya, mengangkat tubuhnya seperti sedang memanggul karung beras dan membuat Izuku refleks menjatuhkan gayung berisi peralatan mandi. Sikat gigi, sabun, odol berhamburan di atas lantai kamar membuat Katsuki berteriak marah.

"BAJINGAN! Siapa yang akan membersihkan kekacauan ini hah? Kuharap _barang_ milik si _hanbun-yaro_ tak bisa berdiri, cih."

"Tenang, Bakugou. Biar aku saja yang bersihkan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Todoroki sepertinya sudah tak tahan. Sebagai tentara yang sibuk dengan latihan, kita kadang tak sempat memikirkan kebutuhan biologis." Kirishima Eijirou nyengir. Muka Katsuki semakin tertekuk.

"Aku melihatmu memakai jasa pelacur tempo hari." Katsuki membongkar aib pria berambut merah.

"_Fuck_, jangan mengatakannya keras-keras."

"Heee, Kirishima ternyata suka jajan di luar ya? Pfft, hati-hati loh. Tidak semua wanita di luar sana _bersih_. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Aku selalu memilih yang _bersih_. Jangan sok tahu."

"DIAM! Aku mau tidur. Simpan obrolan tentang pelacur di mimpi kalian!" Katsuki melempar celana dalam bekas ke arah muka Kaminari membuat pria berambut kuning mengumpat keras.

.

Kamar berukuran empat kali tiga meter itu sering disebut bilik asmara. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari barak tempat tidur para tentara, hanya keberadaannya saja yang agak tersembunyi di balik ranting-ranting pepohonan. Dulu tempat itu adalah gudang tempat penyimpanan senjata, namun setelah dibangun gedung baru dan ruang penyimpanan dipindah, tempat itu sempat terbengkalai dan tak terurus. Entah berawal dari ide siapa (Shouto curiga kapten Hizashi yang mencetuskannya) yang jelas gedung itu kini direnovasi, cat yang telah mengelupas diperbarui, rumput-rumput liar disingkirkan. Ada enam kamar dan siapa saja boleh menggunakannya asal meminta ijin terlebih dulu.

"Ahh, T-Todoroki-_kun_—jangan kasar, o-oke? Kau terlalu menghimpitku—hmmphh, ahhh."

Baru ronde pertama dan Izuku sudah dibuat kewalahan dengan permainan kekasihnya yang langsung memasuki _beast mode_.

Punggung Izuku melengkung, sesekali menggeliat kala Shouto menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Bibir Shouto bergerak menuju bekas luka sayatan melintang pada tulang belikat Izuku, menciumnya penuh penghayatan. Izuku mendapatkan luka itu saat melakukan operasi penyergapan terhadap sindikat obat-obatan terlarang dan jual beli senjata ilegal. Izuku satu-satunya yang terluka sementara yang lain baik-baik saja.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa berhenti? Todoroki-kun capek ya?" Izuku menoleh ke belakang. Shouto sedang mengamati bekas lukanya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku baru mulai, nghh." Shouto menarik pinggang Izuku supaya terangkat sedikit dan sejajar dengan posisinya, menghunjamkan kembali kejantanannya tanpa henti membuat Izuku mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya.

"Hahh, ahh, p-pelan." Tubuh Izuku terayun ke sana ke mari karena gerakan Shouto tak mengenal kelembutan.

"Empat ronde tidak akan cukup. Aku punya banyak cadangan sperma untuk kuberikan padamu. Hei, mau coba posisi baru?" Shouto menghentikan kayuhan pinggulnya membuat Izuku mengeluarkan protes pelan.

"T-tidak mau. Todoroki-kun selalu mencoba posisi-posisi ekstrim yang membuat tubuhku hampir patah dan semacamnya. Aku ingin bercinta dengan cara biasa, jika kau tidak keberatan." Izuku menarik diri, membuat penyatuan mereka terlepas. Shouto mengumpat halus. Izuku terkekeh.

Izuku mendorong dada bidang Shouto hingga punggung kekar kekasihnya menabrak kepala ranjang. Pemuda berambut hijau tersenyum dengan sepasang mata yang berseri-seri. Izuku mengangkangi kejantanan Shouto, melakukan penetrasi dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Izuku selalu berisik saat sedang bercinta dan Shouto tak keberatan mendengar Izuku meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Desahan Midoriya mungkin terdengar sampai ke luar." Shouto menampar bokong kekasihnya gemas membuat Izuku memekik.

"J-jangan ngawur. Itu tidak mungkin." Izuku menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi dahi Shouto, melihat bekas luka siraman air panas di sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Kau masih saja melakukannya..," ujar Shouto sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memandangi bekas lukaku seolah-olah kau berpikiran bagaimana jika bekas itu tidak ada, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan terlalu takut atau berpikir-pikir untuk mendekatiku. Aku mungkin akan menjadi sosok tampan seperti pangeran dalam dongeng. Ya, kan? Midoriya suka jika bekas luka ini menghilang?"

Izuku tak menjawab, melainkan menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. "Todoroki-kun terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Aku mencintai Todoroki-kun dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, hehe. Lagipula, aku punya banyak bekas luka daripada kau. Kupikir, Todoroki-kun lebih menyukai wanita berkulit mulus, ya kan?" Izuku pura-pura mengerucut sebal.

"Omong kosong. Tubuh Midoriya yang paling sempurna." Shouto menggigit pundak Izuku dengan posesif. "Bergeraklah. Kau tak merasakan milikku berkedut-kedut tak sabar?"

"Mesum!"

Tak ada lagi yang saling bicara selain dua tubuh yang membelit satu sama lain, mereguk kenikmatan.

_**END**_


End file.
